Escape the Tensions
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION OF Runaway Love! My name is Sam Manson and I have to get out of here. DxS. Rated T for language and other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Rewritten version of Runaway Love, or should I say "Escape the Tensions" ;) Warning: I may change some things about the characters, leave some parts off or bring new parts, and might contain OOC!  
**

**Disclaimer! Me don't own DP!**

* * *

Chapter One

What the hell was I thinking?

_"Run. Run away as fast as you can."_

I said to myself. I never knew I would be able to do this, even I was sixteen. Now I'm seventeen. I'm Sam Manson, and for the past two years, I was a runaway.

_A year ago..._

* * *

It was a normal day in Amity Park, school, homework, the usual. I remember it was a Friday and September. I think I wore a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans with some converse, my long black hair down and had a side bangs covering my right eye. I was always the black sheep in the family probably in Amity Park, my hometown.

Mom and Dad never understood me, only my Grandma Ida and my best friends Danny and Tucker. Grandma always paid attention to me when mom and dad were constantly at business trips, and the guys were busy off doing guys things that I've nothing to do with. But by then later on that Friday, it just became the worst day of my life.

As soon I got home from school, I saw my parents fighting, yelling, and crying about "if only she live longer."

I went to grandma's bedroom, there's was her queen size bed made neatly, her night stand where her posted antique lamp, I recognized a letter on the stained window. It was from her, it read:

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm dying. For the past sixteen years you were was a little adventurer. You became my best friend when your father and mother were gone for days. I just want to say, thank you for being my friend, and I love you_

That was all she wrote. I was scream on the top of my lungs, ran to my room, and locking the door so no one would ever come in. I cried on my pillow only seeing the makeup stained the blankets and pillows, but I didn't care at all, I lost someone who I love. And for that, I passed out on my bed, sleeping with so much hurt.

I wanted to vomit. I feel sick.

* * *

My parents arranged the funeral the next day. For a goth, I wore a black dress, pretty much everyone else did. It was a private funeral, which was family. Only some came which lived around the area.

For having a Jewish heritage, the rabbi was there to his work. I didn't want to see my grandmother laying on the casket. It's too much to even think about it. After the memorial service, we went outside to her get buried to the ground.

I wasn't sure if it was me, but I decided not to see her getting buried to the ground, so all I did was to stay far away from it as possible. In other words I was behind from everyone, mostly fading away into the background.

The funeral was over and everyone left to their cars and leave to their homes. My parents and I were only ones who stayed for a while. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was dad.

"Let's go Samantha."

I wasn't in the mood to say "It's Sam." My grandmother's dead, and it feels like if my best friends were dead. I consider her as my closest friends I known her before I met Danny and Tucker.

We got into car and drove away from the cemetery. None of us said a word on our way home.

Shortly after, we arrived home. I quickly went to my bedroom. I shut the world away from me. How am I going to go to school after all of this? How am I going to face Danny and Tucker? I'm not going bring up the news saying: "Hey, guess what the fuck is up?! My grandmother's dead!"

Yeah- No!

If I'm ready to tell them, then so I'll tell them. Wait, a minute. I heard screaming from downstairs. Are mom and dad fighting? I never heard them fight.

"You know what, Jeremy? It's over!"

Wait... What?

"Good!" I heard dad yell. I went downstairs quietly only to see mom and dad s with their eyes filled anger as they narrowed their at each other.

"Oh, and guess what Pamela? You can take your daughter with you too!"

Are mom and dad are having a divorce? My brain was saying: "Of course! What do you think?"

I rushed to my room, pretending that I didn't hear a thing. I was wrong, Friday wasn't the worst day, the weekend was the worst.

_'Click!'_

Mom came into the room.

"Sam?"

Sam? She never called me Sam before. She only called me by my first name or those stupid nicknames that she would call me by.

"Yeah mom?"

"Get your things, we're leaving."

Where are we leaving? So, I asked her.

"Downtown. I called the landlord who owns an apartment that's open for rent"

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**There you have it! The end of chapter one! You notice that I change Sam's age (as well as the other charater's too!), add some dialogue, and the funeral scene. I thinking from reading chapter one from the original and I was thinking "Angelica! You didn't add the funeral scene, you ding dong!" xD**

**So, stay tune for Chapter two of "Escape the Tensions"! Hope you like it!**

**-Harmony's Entropy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two! :)))**

* * *

Chapter Two

After leaving the house to my father, my mother and I were waiting for the taxi which would take to us down town. She wore a grey-blue dress with her hair up in a messy ponytail, she looked like a mess. She took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of her purse, and smoked right in front of me.

What the hell is she doing?

"Mom."

"What?" She asked.

"You _hate _smoking. You know that right? You even forced dad to stop when you were pregnant by me." I told her.

"Let me tell you something you don't know," she started, "for now on, I'll let you do anything you want, come home past twelve, hang out with your friends, anything. Just for you, Sam." Like I said earlier, she never called Sam, only Samantha or god forbid Sammykins, she became a whole new different person as she doesn't treat me as a daughter, but a friend. I just have use to her and that freakin' nicotine smell in the new house and on her.

Chances she's a secret smoker and sneak smokes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She replied. As soon as the taxi came, we went from the good, but misunderstanding life to the crazy life where you don't really give a damn.

And I would sneak out to help Danny and Tucker with ghost fighting!

After a half an hour drive, I could easy see the sun and its rays fade into the clouds. Alright, that sounds chessy, like how Danny talks about his girlfriend, but I'll bring it up later.

* * *

Living Downtown Amity sounds alright to me, since I'll be near to Danny's house and the school, Casper High too. At least I wouldn't be going to a limo anymore and tell the chauffeur to stop with a street left. What?

You didn't know? Yeah, I'm from a wealthy family... Well, used to.

So...

Our new home that mom rent was an apartment. The building complex seem okay from the outside.

We step into our apartment. The first thing that came into my mid was _'What the hell is this place? If mom knock some sense into her, she'll scream!'_

The place was a pigsty! The carpet was stained and smells like mildew in the air, the furniture was poorly taken care of,

"I'll take a walk around here, be home soon." I told her as I got my sweater. "Okay, like I said, anything you want" she told me.

That Autumn wind blowing through my hair with along the leaves a crossed the pavement, as soon as I was about to go around the corner, I bumped into someone.

It was Danny.

"Hey, Sam," he said, "what brings you here?"

"My mom and I moved here about an hour ago, because..." I suddenly stopped as soon as tears were coming down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried with those ice blue eyes. He was always the one who was there for me besides Grandma Ida, my best friend since the second grade, and became so close that I began to have feelings for him. Did I mention that he's half ghost too?

Yeah, he is. He's known as Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park yet Public Enemy #1.

"Grandma Ida died, and my parents had a divorced." I choked the words out of my throat.

Danny didn't say anything, but only hugged me. To be honest, I wanted to stay like that for years, but it was getting late. He let go of me, "I'll see you tomorrow on Monday", and went to our separate ways.

"Wait, Sam!" He cried, running towards me. I turned around.

"Hey, me and Tucker were planning a movie day, so do you want to got to the movies tomorrow? At four?" He asked.

"Sure! I guess from having too much guy time, you probably miss me." I smirked.

He laughed "Sure do."

"See you tomorrow!" I waved bye to him as he did the same thing to me. Oh, god. Those stupid butterflies are in my stomach again. I'll shake it off.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was already dark. I was thinking, _'Ah, shit! Mom's gonna kill me!' _

But I forgot. I'm her "best friend."

I open the door, and I saw her passed out on the couch, I could smell the smoke from the cigarettes and the alcohol, possibly vodka. Not also she was a secret smoker- she's a secret drinker too. I walked quietly to my new bedroom.

Come to think of it... Which one is mine?

I walked to the hallway and saw the other rooms. The bathroom was average size and seemed fair, I was thinking of the worst, like roaches all over the place. There was the laundry room, it was smaller than the bathroom. There was a washer and a dryer, they seem pretty new, as if they were never used. Then, I came across between two bedrooms, now I have to make a decision. I decided to go to my left side and see the room that I picked. I gotta say, it wasn't that bad.

The room had yellow wallpaper corner to corner, and there a sky window on the ceiling. The window was nice too! I actually pat myself on the back for choosing a good quality room.

It could be late, due to it was dark. So, I did what I had to do. I fall asleep just before I lay my head against the pillow.

Maybe things are turning around.

* * *

**AW! Sam is now getting hopeful after what happens to her family! Well, at least Danny made a appearance just like the original. I think I left off that Danny has ghost powers and is dating, and if you're one of the people who read the original, you know who! ;) Stay tune for chapter tres! :)**

**-Harmony's Entropy **


End file.
